


Изящное решение проблемы-3

by Sumiregava



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как защитить ребенка от Бугимена методами Мстителей и бывшего агента Гидры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изящное решение проблемы-3

– А по-моему, ты просто решил избавиться от девчонки.

Наташа сидела в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, грызла пиццу и совершенно не понимала всю трагедию, постигшую Тони, а с ним и всех, кто не успел разбежаться. Виноваты, как всегда, были люди ГИДРЫ: напав на семью ученых, работавших на Щ.И.Т., они не сумели ни захватить их, ни убить, вместо этого бесславно погибнув сами («научный сотрудник» не всегда значит «неприспособленный к жизни»). Тем не менее, семью пришлось срочно перепрятывать: родителей – куда подальше, в одну из бесчисленных (точнее, еще функционирующих) секретных лабораторий, а семилетнюю Саманту...

Семилетняя Саманта поселилась в башне Старка. Немного поплакала из-за расставания с родителями, похвасталась Джарвису коллекцией роботов, скатилась по лестнице на щите Капитана Америка и в целом оказалась милейшим существом. Уверенным, что в шкафу живет Бугимен. Днем злое чудовище, питающееся маленькими девочками, никак себя не проявляло и на глаза взрослым не показывалось, но ночью, несомненно, должно было явиться из шкафа и утащить ее, причем отнюдь не в Нарнию.

К проблеме ребенка отнеслись с пониманием. Самым простым было бы вынести шкаф, но тогда тварь перебралась бы под кровать. На предложение Клинта расстрелять Бугимена Саманта обреченно покачала головой – от стрел он легко увернется. И Джарвиса тоже не боится. И всех костюмов Железного Человека вместе взятых. И даже добермана.

Тони почесал в затылке и отослал костюмы обратно, а потом его осенило. Нет, Саманту вовсе не положили спать в гостиной (какая разница Бугимену – подстерегать ее в шкафу или под диваном?). Просто один из Мстителей теперь оставался дежурить в шкафу.

Взрослых Бугимен закономерно опасался и в их присутствии являться отказывался.

– Не понимаю, в чем проблема, – Тони строго посмотрел на невозмутимую Наташу. – Сейчас его очередь! Даже доктор Беннер уже отдежурил, дважды, чем Зимний Солдат хуже? А? Чем?

– Ну... А ты не боишься, что если он высунется из шкафа среди ночи, девочка навсегда останется заикой и будет шарахаться еще и от людей?

– Тогда уж от шкафов...

– Клинт, ты и вовсе молчи! Ты должен был сторожить Бугимена, а не брать с собой пакет бутербродов, раскладной стул и планшет.

Клинт широко ухмыльнулся.

– Ты просто завидуешь, потому что сам не догадался и всю ночь пялился на коллекцию барби.

Тони возмущенно фыркнул и повернулся к Стиву.

– А ты почему молчишь? Ты знаешь его лучше всех нас, ну так выскажи свое авторитетное мнение: может твой друг спасти ребенка от Бугимена?

Все дружно повернулись к Зимнему Солдату, настороженно сидящему в углу в кресле-мешке. Как, устроившись на этой штуке, ему удавалось выглядеть напряженным, оставалось тайной.

– Будь я Бугименом, я бы испугалась, – признала Наташа.

– Он сможет, – без сомнений решил Стив.

Солдат дернул углом рта.

К этой миссии Зимний Солдат подошел так же ответственно, как и ко всем прочим. Цель – Бугимен. Приоритет – высший. Задача – охранять ребенка Саманту. Дело немного осложнялось тем, что ему не дали фотографию цели, но обещали, что она, скорее всего, атакует из стоящего в комнате шкафа – если вообще явится. Это было нелогично, но к странностям заданий Солдат давным-давно привык. Он тщательно проверил вооружение, изучил место боя (остался недоволен расстановкой мебели в комнате, но мнение оставил при себе) и занял максимально выигрышную позицию среди платьев, джинсов, кед и кукол. Последние его забавляли и потому не нравились – отвлекали внимание. Недолго.

Через несколько минут в комнату вошел ребенок Саманта в пестрой пижаме и улегся в постель, приветливо помахав шкафу рукой. Сквозь оставленную щелку Зимний Солдат наблюдал, как девочка лежит, наполовину укрывшись одеялом и сунув одну руку под подушку. Рядом с ней, в ногах, развалился крупный доберман, свесив с края задние лапы. Скоро дыхание девочки замедлилось, выровнялось. Солдат понял, что она уснула, и тут же встрепенулся – еле слышно отворилась дверь в комнату. Цель?!

Нет.

Доберман не пошевелил и ухом. Солдат подвинулся, давая Стиву Роджерсу в костюме и со щитом занять место рядом с собой, и лишь когда тот прикрыл за собой дверцу, спросил, еле ощутимо касаясь дыханием щеки Стива:

– Появилась дополнительная информация о цели?

– Нет, – просто ответил Стив. – Решил постоять рядом. Вместе веселее, помнишь?

Зимний Солдат кивнул. Он обдумал мысль о том, что Стив мог прийти, чтобы охранять ребенка Саманту от него, и отбросил ее. Стив бы так и сказал.

Вместе действительно веселее, и ночь тянется не так долго.

Доберман время от времени рычал и взлаивал во сне. Цель так и не явилась.

– Послушай, – не без смущения спросил Стив наутро. – Мы отлично подежурили, но...

Солдат взглянул на него вопросительно и налил себе еще кофе.

– Когда Саманта дважды за ночь приходила проверять, не оставили ли мы ее одну...

– Так вас она тоже проверяла? – обрадовался Старк.

– Она всех проверяет, – утешила его Наташа.

– Смелая девочка, – решил Тони. – А ну как нас бы уже съел Бугимен и теперь поджидал ее?

Стив досадливо отмахнулся. Солдат терпеливо ждал вопроса, прихлебывая кофе.

– Почему она проверяла нас с твоим «Узи»?

– Он легкий, ей по руке, – Солдат внимательно посмотрел на Стива и понял, что такого ответа не достаточно. Хотя все вроде бы было очевидно. – Днем я водил ее в тир и показал, как им пользоваться. С такого расстояния она бы точно не промахнулась.

Задумавшись и сдув с лица прядь волос, он добавил:

– Если бы нас с тобой уже съел Бугимен, она смогла бы по крайней мере попробовать защититься.


End file.
